


Please

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Coda, Death, Episode: s12e12 Coda, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: 12.12 coda: Dean has to take drastic measures to save the world from cosmic consequences against his will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Dean watches his brother carry Castiel into one of the rooms in the house. His heart is beating faster than he ever thought it could, and his brain is on overdrive. Blood trickles down Castiel's cheek as his head bobs backward as Sam places him on the ground. He's weak. Too weak to defend himself from whatever is happening. Stupid. He just had to kill Billie to save them. His mom runs into the room after them with a gun by her side. Her eyes fall on Castiel's limp body, looking for a sign of life. When he lets out a strangled breath, she nods and looks at Dean with pity. He doesn't want that look. He wants Castiel to be fine. He wants this to end because he's had enough of losing his friends because they want to keep him alive. 

"Dean." Castiel gasps after regaining consciousness. 

Immediately, he runs over to Castiel's side, placing his hand on his upper arm. His eyes stare into his blue eyes, trying to ignore the redness enveloping the white of his eyes. This is his fault. Dean furrows his eyebrows and curses at himself. Why does Castiel have to go through the trouble of being tortured when it should have been him? If he just died, this wouldn't have happened. 

"Dean, I know what-" Castiel groans in pain. "Stop thinking what you're thinking." 

"Cas." Dean pleads, tightening his jaw. "Why the hell did you do this?" 

"Sam, Dean." Mary interrupts. "I think I heard something in another room, I'm going to go check it out. Don't let anything happen to Castiel." 

"Mom, do you-" Sam offers to help. 

"No. You stay with Dean." Mary says before walking out the room. 

Another shock of pain pulses through Castiel. His scream pierces through Dean's heart, making him shut his eyes. He doesn't notice the startings of a black substance rushing through Castiel's veins. It starts near the back of his neck, seeping up towards his face. The fiery burn takes a blow at Castiel's grace. He knows he's not going to make it. He knows there is something taking over, like the Leviathans, and he won't be able to save Sam and Dean. Taking a close look at Dean, he tries to memorize every feature in a manner of seconds, just like he did before the Leviathans took over his body. 

But Sam noticed. He noticed the black lines on Castiel's neck and face. He recognized it from that day. But it was different. As the liquid traveled through his veins, the skin around it rose up and bled, like it was burning him. Sam glances at Dean, noticing he had his eyes shut not wanting to accept this as reality. Sighing in defeat and frustration, he goes up to Dean and places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Dean." Sam softly says. 

"What?" He snaps up. "Find something to help him!" 

"Dean." Castiel groans. "Please." 

Another rush of pain makes him scream again. Castiel's eyes screwed shut as his skin burns. Dean stands up with wide eyes, staring at the black marks. That's when he realizes Castiel is not just going to die but something horrible is going to be born right after. 

"Please." Castiel grits through his teeth again. "Run." 

Dean closes his eyes at those words. He knows what's happening. He knows he should run. But he doesn't want to leave Castiel alone. He can't. Everything Castiel has done for him, he can't leave him again. Ever. 

A scream comes from somewhere in the house. Sam and Dean look at each other with wide, scared eyes. 

"Mom." They both say in unison. 

"Sam, you go find mom," Dean commands. "I'll help Cas." 

"No." Cas hisses through his pain. "All of you run." 

"Cas, I'm not leaving you." Dean shakes his head, handing Sam his extra gun. "I'm not letting this cosmic consequence take you from me." 

Sam leaves them both to find Mary. Castiel is sprawled on the floor, his back propped up poorly against a worn down bed. Dean kneels down next to Castiel, wiping the sweat accumulated on his forehead with his sleeve. The black lines burned through his blood, getting closer and closer to his eyes. Those mesmerizing blue eyes will be gone and it'll be all Dean's fault. 

"Dean, you need to go." Castiel uses the very little energy he has to plead with him. "Please." 

"Cas, you son of a bitch," Dean swears, with his voice cracking. "Why the hell did you have to save us?" 

Like Castiel knew this might be the last time he'd ever see or talk to Dean, he reaches his hands up to grip Dean's jacket. He mumbles some words Dean couldn't understand. The pain in both their chests was too much to bear. 

"Dean, you need to kill me." Cas whispers. 

"What?" Dean practically yells. "Are you kidding me, Cas?" 

"Dean, please." Cas moans in pain. "You need to... before I hurt anyone." 

"Cas, no." Dean shakes his head, a perfect tear falling from is left eye. "I can't." 

"You have to," Cas begs. "I'm sorry, but you need to."

"Cas, I swear." Dean clenches his jaw again, grinding his teeth. "I can't let you die. I can't live without you." 

Dean leans down to place his forehead on Castiel's, letting their noses touch. Castiel lets out a sob, letting Dean go to place his hand on his cheek. They both knew this was the only way, even if they didn't want to leave each other. Castiel repeats the word 'Please' over and over again, begging Dean to kill him. 

"Cas, I-I need you." Dean whimpers. They both are taken back to the crypt, Dean on the ground with his face busted and Castiel standing above him. "I love you, Cas." 

Castiel's eyes fly open, forgetting about the pain rushing through his body. Dean loves him back. He truly does. How bitter and unfortunate is it that these words could only be said when he's about to die. He won't be able to do anything after. He'll die either way.

"Dean." Castiel looks at him with sad eyes and leans up, meeting their lips together. 

A rush of pain separates them as Castiel screams again. Dean looking through unshed tears, he places a kiss on Castiel's hair before taking the angel blade from his trenchcoat. Gathering Castiel in his arms, Dean holds him, being a little selfish and not wanting to let him go. He finally grips the blade tightly, pressing the tip on Castiel's chest, ready to pierce through his heart. 

Castiel looks into Dean's eyes one last time and whispers the words, "I love you, Dean." 

Dean pushes the blade through Castiel's skin. A bright light shines through his eyes and mouth, dimming a few moments later. The angel's limp, dead body is cradled by Dean. He didn't even notice the burn marks of broken feathers on his skin. The tears finally drop down Dean cheeks, sobbing as he tightens his hold around Castiel's body. 

Sam and Mary later rush into the room to the sight of Dean holding Castiel's lifeless body in his hands and a bloody angel blade clattered next to them. They both look upon the scene in grief, watching Dean whisper wet kisses onto Castiel's hair and face. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
